


the heart and soul of the avengers

by mcuismylifeline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, IronWidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcuismylifeline/pseuds/mcuismylifeline
Summary: tony and nat meet in valhalla





	the heart and soul of the avengers

Natasha wasn’t sure how long it had been since she arrived here, since she sacrificed herself for the soul stone, since she… died. She had heard Thor talk about Valhalla, where warriors and heroes go when they die. She smiled to herself, knowing it was worth it. Her death. She had made it. She still couldn’t bring herself to call herself a hero, but here she is. She had finally wiped out the red in her ledger. She hoped her team, her family would be okay. She hoped they would win. She knew they would, they had to.

She thought about Clint, who lost his family. That’s why she had to jump. She knew what it was like growing up without a father. She couldn’t let Lila, Cooper, or Nathaniel go through that. Or Morgan. God, Morgan. She remembered Tony coming back from space, delusional and grieving and angry. She vividly remembered his harsh words towards Steve. She knew Steve deserved it. The Avengers were a family, but they left someone behind. She hoped Tony got another chance to live with his family. She had seen the spark in his eyes and the smile light up his frail face when Pepper told him she was pregnant. She sacrificed herself so Tony Stark would never lose another family. She died so that Bruce would get to live a long life finally accepting all parts of himself. She hoped he would learn to love himself as she loves him. She hoped he would find comfort in his family, his friendship with Thor. Thor, who had lost so much and blamed their loss on him. She knew what that felt like. She had been doing the same for five years. She hoped he got a chance to move on and be happy. She hoped everyone would be happy. Rhodey, who had become one of her best friends, taking turns to check on Tony when his anxiety wouldn’t let him sleep, and learning more about each other in the process. He was like her brother, they would argue and compete about who was Tony’s best friend, and would fiercely protect each other. These people, they were her family.

She smiled and mused about how these people had wormed their way into her closed off heart. How they went from a team, to friends, to her family. She hoped everyone would be okay. She needed them to be okay. She needed them to be happy. She had made so many new friends, Carol, Okoye, Rocket, and Nebula. She knew that each one of them deserved the world and she hoped she had helped give it to them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud AC-DC music. Teared filled her eyes as she heard footsteps approaching her. She refused to turn, refused to accept that one of her best friends was dead. That he was here.

“Agent Romanoff, you miss me?”

She turned around and sobbed. Tony was standing in front of her, a smirk on his lips. She walked upto him and before she knew what he was doing, slapped him.

“What were you thinking? Why are you here? I didn’t freaking die just for you to die too. Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here, you should be home with your family! Tony, why?”

“I am with my family Nat.”

She slapped him again, and his face turned into one of affection as he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed, banging her fists on his chest and asking herself the same question over and over again. “Why?”

Suddenly, she remembered everything. The stones, the snap. She wanted, needed to know if it worked.

“Did we win?”

Tony smiled, his eyes betraying the pain she knew he tried so hard to hide.

“We won.”

And he told her.

Told her about how Bruce had lost his arm bringing the snapped people back. Told her how Nebula has been replaced by an older version of herself, one who was still loyal to Thanos. He told her about the battle for the gauntlet, about the group of the fiercest female warriors he had ever met.

“You would’ve loved it Nat; I wish you were there.”

She smiled and brushed a tear away from her eyes.

“You still haven’t told me how you got here.”

Tony winced and spoke:

“Back on Titan, 5 years ago, Doctor Strange told me that there’s only one outcome where we win. One out of 14 million Nat. I was fighting Thanos, we all were. Steve wielded Thor hammer each of us got a go at Thanos. Carol… She was so close but then Thanos used the stones to push her away. Doctor Strange gave me a look. God, I’ll never forget it. It was like he was holding back tears. He was apologising. And I knew. I knew it would come to this. I attacked Thanos and he was about to snap but I embedded the stones in my suit.

And then I snapped.

There was so much power Nat, it filled me up. I couldn’t take it. I knew that. It hurt, gosh it hurt so much,” his voice broke.

She gave him a small smile, knowing how difficult it was for him to be vulnerable.

“It killed me. I was okay with it. I never told you guys, but the vision Wanda showed me that led me to create Ultron?”

he took a breath, steadying himself, and continued.

“You were dead, all of you. My friends, dead, and the worst part? I wasn’t. I couldn’t save you guys. That’s why I began the path of Ultron. I was scared, so so scared that I would lose my friends, my family. Even now, I lost you. I couldn’t save you Nat, I’m sorry.”

“Tony, I wouldn’t let you save me even if you tried.”

he let out a choked laugh at that.

“I’m sorry Tony. I’m sorry I was so quick to turn against you when Ultron happened. I’m glad we got more time to become a family again. I hate that you’re here, I really do. You deserve a happy ending, more than anyone else. Your family… Did you get to meet the kid again?”

“I did. It was short, so short. He saw me die. He’s gonna blame himself for it, he’s so good it breaks my heart. He’ll be fine. They have each other. Him, Pepper, Morgan, Happy, Rhodey… my family will stick together. They’ll be okay. They all will.

It was so hard, coming home and telling Morgan

telling her that her Auntie Nat wasn’t coming back. ”

Natasha bit her lip, holding back a sob. She couldn’t keep crying, it would only add to Tony’s grief. She loved Morgan, loved how she would braid her hair when she visited and look at her. Morgan looked at her with pure adoration and admiration. She loved her strong Auntie Nat; she didn’t know or care about the dark past of the Black Widow.

“Tony.

We’re gonna be okay. Everyone is gonna be okay. We’re a family and after all we’ve been through, nothing can break us apart.

Morgan’s always gonna have us watching over her. So will Peter, and Pepper, and Rhodey… everyone who’s lucky enough to live again. Hopefully, they’ll find their peace.

Now it’s time for you to find yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i cried a little while writing this. i refuse to believe that nat and tony were distant or harbored any hatred. they were bros, bestfriends, family. i’ll miss you, earths best defenders. i love u 3000.


End file.
